Electronic devices may include multiple semiconductor chips that may be electrically connected with each another. Such multichip devices and methods for manufacturing the multichip devices constantly have to be improved. It may be desirable to improve a performance and a quality of the multichip devices. In particular, it may be desirable to increase an integration density and to improve a thermal management of the multichip devices.